


of late nights and secret kisses

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: when daniel comes back home to yet another late night and jihoon is there to welcome him





	of late nights and secret kisses

**Author's Note:**

> because i wrote everything on the phone and ish lazy to adjust to the proper writing style. i usually write angst but this pairing has pulled me into the fluff world and thus its just pure fluff. and smut (cus nielwink is fluffy and so sexy together at the same time shsnksa)

its been months of hectic schedules, of going back and forth between one set to another, of going to one photoshoot to another and going to recordings and practices.

daniel is exhausted. but he rarely complains because everything he's doing he's doing it for the team. and its worth it if its for this team that constantly supports him and has gone through so much hardship with him.

jihoon realizes this. realizes this when he watches daniel comes back home yet another night looking so throughly exhausted, sluggishness in his steps and sleep tugging on his eyelids. feeling a sense of pity, jihoon gets up from the sofa (hes the only one whos usually awake till late into the night to play games on his mobile phone, and thus feels guilty for playing when he sees daniel is working his ass off like this. he wouldve gladly offered himself to take part of daniels appearance on shows but the company wants it this way and he couldnt refute them-) and trudges to the older guy whos taking off his shoes at the doorway. 

 _daniel_. jihoon calls out to him in a small voice, doesnt want to be too loud to wake up the other members. _youre back._

daniel gives a nod of acknowledgment, still trying his best to give a smile. _ahhh, so tired._ then he looks at jihoon. _awake playing games again?_

 _yeah_. jihoon smiles back. _about to sleep soon though-_

 _wanna play a few rounds of game together?_ daniel asks unexpectedly.

jihoon doesnt conceal his surprise. _arent you tired hyung? you should go to shower and sleep, tomorrow youll have another tight schedule afterall._ jihoon distractedly looks at the clock on the wall, noting that its 1am in the morning.

 _my schedule starts at 9am. theres still some time to do what i like._ daniel grins.

jihoon looks at him for a while, cant help but to feel his resistance melt instantly with his request. he'd do anything for daniel. 

 _okay_ , he finally says. 

they sit down on the sofa beside each other (too close for comfort), thighs bumping against each other, shoulders touching and jihoon feels butterflies in his stomach.

its been weeks since he remembers sitting down with daniel like this, just for leisure and not work-related. it has felt like a very long time ago because so many things have happened in those few weeks. 

they play a few rounds of the game which they used to play together since they were trainees, daniel groaning in frustration when he makes a fatal mistake on his character and mocks-cry into jihoon's shoulder while jihoon continues controlling his still alive and kicking character.

 _i think ive gone rusty._ daniel sighs, peeking at jihoon's play.

jihoon glances at him briefly then laughs in response, his fingers still pressing rapidly on the controls, not really expecting the words that come out of daniel's mouth next.

_jihoon-ah, lets have sex._

daniel whispers in his ear out of the blue, startling jihoon and causing him to accidentally makes a mistake on his character and sends it off the road to crash into a wall. 

 _what are you saying, idiot? you need to sleep-_ game forgotten, his protective nature showing itself to care for daniel's wellbeing. sleep is afterall very important for someone whos been deprived of sleep for the past few days. hes seen the show daniel has been on, of how he constantly tries to steal time to sleep with any chance he can get, how he falls asleep for real even in the middle of the show and has hard time waking up. hes that tired.

yet now here this idiot is asking him for sex.

because daniel thinks otherwise. thinks that his sexual needs is as important as his sleep and hes been deprived of it for weeks too now. he misses jihoon's body so badly, mind keeps slipping away during breaks to fantasize jihoon laying on the bed, naked, so beautiful and inviting as he opens up to him-

daniel kisses jihoon on the cheek, a simple innocent gesture that makes jihoon melts into a puddle of goo, body immediately heating up as his mind runs wild with not-so-decent thoughts.

jihoon has also been deprived as much as daniel. but he doesnt want to ask something so selfish from daniel whenever he sees the guy coming back home so late everyday. back then when schedules were not so merciless on them, they would usually have sex every week. jihoon's body got accustomed to the routine, and not being able to touch his partner for weeks is making him on edge.

thus finding him with his resolves crumbling within seconds as he reacts to daniel almost too eagerly, body yielding and pliant to each of his touches. 

 _daniel..._ he whispers in need, cupping the others cheeks and staring deeply into those eyes that have become darkened with lust. daniel looks aroused and its driving jihoon crazy. 

he gets on daniel's lap, wraps his arms around the others neck as he leans in for a kiss.

daniel is breathless, this is everything he wants is all he can think of as he watches the beautiful needy jihoon hungrily sucking on his lips as if hes tasting honey. 

jihoon is just so beautiful, he thinks as he pulls away to look at the others face. jihoon looks dazed, aroused, and so sinfully desirable as his beautiful eyes stare into his deeply, entrancing him into a spell. 

and to think that this beautiful person is his to hold. his and his alone. daniel makes a point to wrap an arm around jihoons waist possessively.

 _wanna shower together?_ daniel sounds impatient.

jihoon doesnt mention that he already showered, simply nodding as he continues to stare into daniel's eyes. 

daniel carries him with the younger's thighs wrapping around his waist and loving arms around his neck. jihoon muffles a laugh into his neck when daniel tries to carry both of them as silently as possible down the hallway to the bathroom, in an attempt to avoid waking up their members who are sleeping peacefully in the bedrooms. 

the moment they are in the bathroom and the door behind them clicks shut, all attempt to be silent is forgotten momentarily as daniel lands him heavily on the sink and impatiently bites on jihoon's neck, hasty hands peeling off jihoon's clothes one by one. 

jihoon moans as quietly as he can, slapping on daniel's shoulder softly when he notices the older guy is being too loud. they still need to be quiet because woojin's room is just outside the bathroom. 

 _but youre so pretty its driving me crazy,_ daniel continues to bite on his neck, wanting to mark, mark, and mark every part of his body. jihoon tries to stop him, but daniel is being so overwhelming today that he fails after just two tries, soon giving in to the pleasure the older guy is wracking throughout his body.

 _daniel._ jihoon moans out his name to his ear over and over again and daniel starts being more rough handling the quivering body underneath him. he kisses jihoon hard while his one hand busily pulling out his already hardened cock and another hand rimming jihoon's opening. he inserts a finger and inwardly groans.

 _youve gotten tight_. 

 _y-yeah. its been a while_. jihoon murmurs shyly, milky thighs shivering at the finger that intrudes him intimately. 

jihoon keeps clenching on so tightly on his finger and daniel makes an effort to add another finger to help prepare the other, kissing jihoon tenderly on the lips when he sees the pained expression on the other's face.

 _you okay?_ daniel whispers to his lips, face so close that their nose are touching.

jihoon's dazed eyes flickers up to him and daniel swallows thickly in lust.

 _yeah..._ jihoon mouths slowly, feeling himself gradually adapting to the fingers inside him. after a few minutes he continues. i _think im ready. put it in, daniel. i missed you inside me so much..._ it was all said in such raw need that daniel couldnt help the desire that peaks in him at that moment. 

he wastes no time to get his cock inside jihoon, thrusting into him fast immediately. jihoon is biting into his hand to stop himself from screaming, eyes blinking tearily as he watches himself getting fucked by daniel on this very sink. 

daniel looks so amazingly sexy that jihoon cant help but to feel the happiness blooming in his chest at the thought that daniel is his, his smile, his laugh, his sadness happiness desire and everything- all is jihoon's to own. 

daniel keeps on spewing _i love you_ s amidst the erratic thrusting and jihoon's loud huffs. in a few minutes, both reach their climax with daniel slamming it deep inside jihoon one last time before coming inside the latter. jihoon shivers at the feeling, thinks its been so long and he misses having daniel so deep inside and pouring out all his needs into him like this. he wants to have everything of daniel's. with that thought in his head, jihoon comes too, strings of white staining his tummy. 

daniel pants out hard into his neck, kissing along it before he reaches up to end it with a lingering slow and gentle kiss on jihoon's lips. 

 _that feels amazing, jihoon-ah._ he whispers and jihoon tries to take in what his beloved is saying while the haziness and high still clouds his mind. 

jihoon smiles warmly as he hugs daniel's head. 

they get into the shower later, and finishes only an hour later because daniel insists that they do it again. kisses were exchanged and daniel was inside him again for the whole hour just trying to savour the feeling of being inside jihoon and owning him inside out. jihoon relents, follows and succumbs because daniel is so charmingly persuasive and he himself is falling harder and harder as each day passes. 

after they have brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, daniel sends jihoon to his room, not forgetting to kiss him a goodnight before he moves to leave. but jihoon feels like he would miss him the moment he's gone and he indulges in that moment's hesitancy and clings to daniel before the other has the chance to take another step.

 _sleep with me tonight_ , jihoon pleads. 

daniel sees a lovable vulnerability in the way jihoon holds onto his arm like a child, as if afraid he'll lost him if he lets go. and he has no choice but to succumb because he wants to be close to his beautiful jihoon and reassure him that he will never leave him and he will always be the only one for him.

in the end, they end up sleeping together in jihoon's room, with their arms around each other and legs tangling together underneath the blanket, stealing kisses every so often in the dark.

the next morning jihoon is awoken by a soft press of lips on his forehead, of daniel apologizing for waking him up and telling him to go back to sleep in a gentle voice. jihoon knows when he sees the time, of how early it is, that daniel's up for another busy day again. he half gets up and kisses daniel's lips with a lazy smile.

_take care, love...and have a good day._

and daniel smiles that gentle smile of his before he replies _yes you too baby,_ voices it out with such affection and warmth that jihoon can feel so much of his love just directed exclusively to him alone. then leaves the room leaving only his scent lingering on jihoon's bed. 

and jihoon thinks back on their first meeting in that national show which changed both of their lives, first date that was unofficially and informally done in a half-lit studio room where daniel had first asked him out and the memorable kiss that they shared under a beautiful snowy christmas nightsky with no one in sight and just the both of them holding onto each other warmly amidst the street lights.

and jihoon wants time to just stay like this for them because its just perfect this way.


End file.
